Dat 150
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-02 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *First 53 seconds are composed of a sine wave Tracklisting 00:00:53-00:27:44 04 February 1998 *Richard Bartz: The Narkoman Theme (12" - Ghetto Blaster II) Kurbel KUR 008 *Aerial M: Mountains Have Ears (7" - M Is...) Domino RUG 62 *Finitribe: The Electrician (album - Sleazy Listening) Infectious INFECT43CD *Notorious J & Kingsize: Shock Waves (12" One Time For Your Mind / Shockwaves) Downlow DWNLO 001 *Tim Taylor / DJ Slip: Fear Of Music (12") FEAR 1 00:27:44-01:30:09 05 February 1998 *Cristian Vogel: You're Not Picking It Up (12" - Syncopate To Generate) Sativae TIVA012 *Derrick Morgan: Make It Tand Deay (7") Crab CRAB 22 *Add N To (X): Hit Me (session) *Coldcut & Hexstatic: Timber (EP) Ninja Tune ZEN CDS 65A *Add N To (X): Sir Ape (session) *Liquid Wheel: Bloodclot (12") Bleech BLI 11097 *Johnny Go Mental: Killer (12" - Johnny Couldn't Even Act Hard EP) Bonkers BONK 11 *Rudolf Rocker: Samba Suit (album - The Exotic Sounds Of Rudolf Rocker) Mook MKCD09 *Add N To (X): The Black Regent (session) *Lab 4: I'm Alive (12" - Genetik Response / I'm Alive) Elementary ELEM 12003 *Totemplow: Laid To Waste (v/a album - Elsie And Jack And Chair) Elsie & Jack Recordings EAJ 001 C *Add N To (X): Warm Jag (session) *Helix & Fury: Sanctus Dominus (12" - e = xy² / Sanctus Dominus) xy² ‎ XY 12 01:30:09-02:16:18 10 February 1998 *Jigmastas: Keep On Rockin' (12" - Mystic Brew - The Flavour Of Fat City Sampler) Fat City FATCITY 001 *Philadelphia Bluntz: Godzilla (album - Philadelphia Bluntz) Autonomy DJ 8234292 *Medusa: The Craft (12") Flo FLO 12 *JDL: The Runner (12" - Give It Up / The Runner (Remixes)) Promo Recordings PROMO 18 *Helix & Fury: e = xy² (12" - e = xy² / Sanctus Dominus) xy² ‎ XY 12 *Mellotones: I'm Gonna Let (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady) Heartbeat C-HB 72 *Thelemic Pulse: Tribal Energy (album - Primal Obsession) *Septile Rhys Chatham / Jonathan Kane / DJ Elated System: Bleach (12" EP - Septile) Ntone NTONE 28 *Jeff Mills: Workers (album - Waveform Transmission Vol 3) Tresor TRESOR 76 *Dillinger: Freshly (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 02:16:18-03:12:05 11 February 1998 *''Start of show to TV Theme Players: Cheyenne - JP "Yeah yeah yeah we get the picture"'' *Tim Taylor / DJ Slip: Fear Of Music (12") FEAR 1 *Fall: I Am Damo Suzuki (album - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet BEGA 67 *''Radio 1 jingle'' *Meon Heightz: Wild Style (12" - 1st EP) Meon Heightz MHZ 1201 *Meat Katie: Most Wanted (12" EP - The Big Meat Elite) Kingsize KS 15 *Finitribe: Mind My Make-Up (album - Sleazy Listening) Infectious INFECT43CD *Coaxial: Atomix (12"- Freebassin' / Atomix) Rinse Out RINSE 012 *Basque Dub Foundation: Txalaparta Steppers Dub (album - Sustraidun Roots Dub) Massive Sounds MSR 001 *Pendulum: Skagtrap (album - Creature Feature) Cup Of Tea COT CD 016 *Turbocat: Psycho (Heron remix) (EP - Remixes) Allez-Hop HOP CD 01 *Trinity: Gwan And Lef' Me (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD *Silverkick: You Are My Heroine (12" - Vinyl Silk EP) Fused & Bruised FABR013T 03:12:05-04:07:43 12 February 1998 *Ice Minus: Monk Fish (12" - Frostbite / Monk Fish) Tech Itch Recordings TI018 *Philadelphia Bluntz: Game Over (album - Philadelphia Bluntz) Autonomy DJ 8234292 *DJ Breeze: Jump A Little Higher (Brisk Remix) (12") Infinity INFTY03 *Bunny & Ricky: Freedom Fighter (split 7" with Upsetters - Freedom Fighter / Iron Wolf) Locks LOX 11 *Coldcut: live from Maida Vale *Oneironaut: Nine Inch Army (v/a album - An Evening In The Company Of The Vespertine) Vespertine VES 004 04:07:43 on 17 February 1998 *Add N To X: Sound Of Accelerating Concrete (album - On The Wires Of Our Nerves) Satellite STL 010-CD File ;Name *dat_150.mp3 ;Length *04:11:50 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes